An Unfortunate Accident
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Pearl is murdered, Maya was nearly murdered, and to top it all off, Phoenix cannot defend the suspect because he is a vital witness. Phoenix and Adrian at the start of a relationship... though will the prosecutor mess it all up?
1. The Murder

The courthouse was unusually quiet. Of course it would be, the cleaner reminded herself, it was closed for some bizarre reason she couldn t comprehend. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the vacuum cleaner, but that was completely normal. She turned it off and reached for the plug when she heard a scream.

"What...?" the cleaner gasped under her breath. She ran in the direction of the scream after fetching a first aid kit. If anyone was hurt, she probably was the only one there to help them. She reached the elevator. The doors had been jammed open, and inside the elevator was a man in a blue suit with spiky hair, leaning against the wall, completely unconscious. There was a woman with blonde hair in a blue top and skirt, with high heels on. She was holding a bloody knife in her hand and was standing in front of a dead girl with a strange light brown hair and wearing a strange-looking kimono.  
>The cleaner pulled out her phone and called 911. The police were there in a matter of minutes, and the scene hadn't changed.<p>

Detective Angel Starr was the first to discover the other body. She called over Detective Gumshoe, who identified the victim as Maya Fey. Angel leaned down and checked Maya's pulse. Maya was still alive, but barely.

"Dick! Get an ambulance! Maya's still alive!" she shouted. Detective Gumshoe turned around and rushed off. Meanwhile, Angel arranged an outline of where Maya was.

The next day, the suspect Adrian Andrews and witness Phoenix Wright were called in for questioning. They were sitting in the Police Department waiting to be taken in for questioning when Adrian recognised Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at- hang on, I know you from somewhere..." he said, trying to remember.

"I'm Adrian Andrews, from the Corrida murder case and the Treasures of Kurain exhibit. Do you remember me yet?" Adrian asked, flicking through the pages of the book she always seemed to carry.

"Oh, right! I remember now..." Phoenix nearly shouted, but he was interrupted.

"We'd like to ask a few questions of you, Mr. Phoenix Wright." A familiar voice rung in his ears. It took only a few seconds to identify it, and Phoenix looked up. Inside of him, he wanted this not to be happening.

"Fine, Franziska von Karma," Phoenix sighed and stood up. He walked away, into the questioning room, with the teenage prosecutor. Adrian was escorted into her questioning room by Angel Starr.

Maya was barely alive. She had been kept in intensive care for a few weeks now, and her state had postponed Adrian's trial. She had finally been let out of intensive care, and was making a good recovery, but she wasn't in any state to go to a trial, much less testify as to what happened. Phoenix sat beside her bed, waiting for when she would wake up. She wasn't in a coma or anything, just sleeping. He decided to keep the news about Pearl's death under wraps, until Maya was strong enough to take it. He then heard some commotion outside of Maya's room so he peered out the window. Adrian was walking towards the room, with two officers at her side. Adrian was handcuffed and her arms were being held by the officers. People were whispering, and Phoenix could pretty much guess what they were saying.

One of the officers pushed the door open and Adrian stepped inside, walking over. Phoenix got her a chair and Adrian sat down, on the opposite side of Maya's bed. There was a silence as everyone looked at Maya and waited. The officers shuffled outside and kept watch through the window. They thought that it probably wouldn't be right with them inside the room.

"Hello, Adrian," Phoenix said emotionlessly. He just stared at Maya.

"Hello, Phoenix," Adrian said back, with no emotion in her voice either. She stared at Maya.

"Hello, Adrian, Phoenix," Maya smiled, and her eyes opened.


	2. The Confession

Adrian looked over at Phoenix, and Phoenix looked at Adrian. Neither of them looked at the finally awake Maya.

"Um, guys?" Maya asked, waving a hand in between their gazes.

"Ah, sorry. So, uh, what's up?" Phoenix asked, beginning to fiddle with his fingers. Adrian smiled at him and Phoenix felt like he was about to blush.

"Well, the doctor said I was on the path to recovery. I think being in that intensive care place really helped my injury. They say I had a lot of knife wounds!" Maya said, making a shock face.

"And they think I did it," Adrian snapped.

"WHAT? Nick, you have to-" Maya began.

"I can't, Maya. I'm an important witness - they won't let me," Phoenix sighed.

"?" Maya screamed. The police officers rushed in and looked at Maya.

"What is it, Miss?" they asked instantly.

"N-nothing... I was just surprised," Maya admitted.

"Please don't scare us like that," one of the officers said, and the duo headed outside.

Maya didn't say anything, nor did Phoenix. Phoenix looked up at Adrian. Adrian just stared at him, fiddling with her book page again.

"Ugh, guys, stop getting all lovey dovey!" Maya shouted. Phoenix turned as red as a lobster at that statement and Adrian blushed a little.

"Um, I'll be going now..." Adrian mumbled, and was about to get up when Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't go yet. You've got time to talk to Maya, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah... they're giving me a few hours," Adrian responded, sitting down.

"Then talk to me!" Maya huffed.

"Alright, alright," Adrian laughed.

They talked for a few hours until Adrian had to go. Phoenix headed to the detention center with her and then they sat, separated only by glass.

"Mr. Wright... What did you see? What will you say in court?" Adrian asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"All that happened was Pearl ran to the courthouse that night, and Maya and I followed. We split up, and I ran into the elevator where I could see Pearls, then someone hit me on the back of the head..." Phoenix sighed.

"So... you didn't see me?" Adrian asked, wiping away her tears.

"No, Adrian. I only saw Pearls," Phoenix clarified.

"Mr. Wright, I have a confession to make," Adrian suddenly said, smiling a little.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I... I think I'm starting to love you..." Adrian admitted, blushing and fiddling with the corner of a page in her book. She pushed her glasses down her nose so she couldn't see Phoenix clearly.

"I... think I love you too..." Phoenix admitted as well, fiddling with his fingers.

"P-Phoenix, the prosecutor is Ms. von Karma," Adrian said, trying to erase the blush from her face.

"Don't worry, I've got a defense attorney ready for you. I'm helping him with his investigation, and he'll be coming to see you tomorrow," Phoenix said.

"He any good?" Adrian asked, the blush finally fading away.

"He was the mentor of my mentor, and I was in the gallery for one of his trials the other day, and he had the whole truth on the first day," Phoenix said, grinning.

"That's great! Thank you so much, Phoenix!" Adrian smiled, and how much she wished she could just cuddle Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Adrian, I'm the co-council. I'll see you when the trial comes around," Phoenix said.

"I'll try to get another day in the hospital," Adrian said.

"Well, I need to go now. Visiting hours are nearly over," Phoenix sighed.

"See you soon, Phoenix," Adrian said, and tears ran down her face. Phoenix left and walked quickly back to the Wright & Co. Law Offices, where he sat down and looked out the window until he locked up. He wished he could see Adrian more, and for longer... 


	3. Uncertainties

Phoenix sat next to the sleeping Maya. He could hear her breathing. He constantly worried for her, but he was waiting for Adrian. He wasn't there just for Adrian, though, he always treated Maya like she was his little sister, and he was seriously worried for the teenager. Could she stand the truth about Pearl?

"Mr. Wright!" Phoenix looked up at the sound of Adrian's voice. She ran into the room and just hugged Phoenix. Phoenix felt warm inside and put his arms around Adrian. She felt warm, too, because of Phoenix's body heat.

"Huhhh," one of the officers mumbled, but he looked away. Why ruin a private moment between the two of them?

After a minute or so of both of them having a hug, Adrian stepped back and blushed.

"S-sorry for the big dramatic entrance," she apologized.

"No worries. Besides, you love me, right?" Phoenix said.

"Y-yes, I do," Adrian said, blushing and nearly completely folding the corner of the page in her bookover.

"You have a free pass to hug me if you love me," Phoenix said and then laughed at what he'd said. It sounded so cheesy. He couldn't even believe he had just spent at least a minute with a woman in his arms. He hadn't even gone that deeply with Dahlia.

"Phoenix, you are something else," Adrian laughed. Her laugh was soft and Phoenix wanted to hear it more often. Adrian looked so much more beautiful when she was laughing.

"Nick... Why are you in love with Ms. Andrews?" Maya asked. Phoenix turned to look at Maya and his heart began pounding. She knew?

"We're just in love, Maya. This is what fate has in store for us," Adrian said while smiling.

"Are you going to get married?" Maya asked. Phoenix turned bright red. He had been looking for some rings the day before after he locked up the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

"We don't know yet. First, we have to wait until the trial is over," Adrian said, stifling a giggle at Phoenix's sudden blush.

"You're planning to propose, aren't you, Nick?" Maya guessed at his facial expression. Phoenix turned even redder.

"Um..." It seemed impossible for Phoenix to go redder, but he did. Adrian reached out her hand and took Phoenix's in hers. Phoenix felt comfortable when Adrian was with him. His anxiety and doubt disappeared at her touch.

"After the trial, Phoenix," she said and smiled. Phoenix smiled back at her.

"Ms. Andrews, we need you now, Ms. von Karma wants to ask you about some incredibly decisive evidence," one of the officers said, ruining the perfect moment. Adrian retracted her hand, smiled at Phoenix then walked away

"Um, Maya, I think I'm going to go now," Phoenix said and shuffled out the door. Maya smiled.

What perfect love, she thought. 


	4. Love Is A Wonderful Thing

The next day, Maya was discharged from hospital and taken in for questioning by the police. Phoenix and Adrian could only see each other through the thick glass of the detention center, and as soon as 9 o'clock came around, he rushed over there.

"Phoenix!" Adrian said as she sat down. It was obvious from her face that she had been crying. Her eyes were still wet from the tears.

"Adrian! Have you been crying?" Phoenix asked. There was a tiny space in the glass, that was big enough for a finger or maybe two or three fingers. Adrian slipped her hand through the glass, and Phoenix took her hand. He felt Adrian get warmer and she smiled. Her hand gripped one of his fingers tightly, and Phoenix's presence was making Adrian feel better.

"Yes," she said, looking a little sad.

"That's alright, I cried myself to sleep last night," Phoenix admitted. He wasn't nervous at admitting that, he felt at ease talking with Adrian, even over embarassing things

"By the way, Mr. Grossberg came to see me yesterday. He is a suitable choice as an attorney, as I asked him to show records of all the cases he had done, and nearly all of them were 'not guilty' verdicts!" Adrian smiled.

"Yes indeed. That's why I personally asked Grossberg to take this case for you," Phoenix smiled as he spoke.

They just stared at each other for a few moments. Love was definitely in the air, both of them could feel it.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need to take Ms. Andrews in for questioning," the security guard said, and Phoenix let go of Adrian's hand, then he was forced to leave.

Phoenix headed to the Prosecutor's Office on request of a certain Franziska von Karma. If he didn't go... He didn't want to think about it. He could practically feel the whip against his skin. He shivered. Franziska von Karma wasn't quite a friend, more an enemy. But sometimes he needed her whip. Usually in trials.

He entered the building and asked for the room number. 207. He searched for Room 207 and found it. Outside the door, Detective Dick Gumshoe was cleaning off graffiti that said "Don't come in, she'll whip you".

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked.

"What is it, pal?" Gumshoe asked, turning around.

"I've got to talk to Ms. von Karma. Would you let me in?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, pal," Gumshoe replied and opened the door. Phoenix took a deep breath and walked in.

Franziska's office was even tidier than the office of Miles Edgeworth. The files on the shelves were in perfect alphabetical order and there were a few crates for Franziska to stand on to reach some of the higher files. Her desk was neat and tidy with small piles of paper in corners. They were each labelled. Franziska was at her desk, writing on paper with a quill pen. She didn't need to look up to see it was Phoenix. She placed her quill pen aside and put the paper on a pile. She motioned to a small folded up chair and Phoenix set it up in front of her desk.

"So we need to start with your testimony in court. What are you going to say tomorrow?" Franziska asked.

"There's something I'd like to say first," Phoenix said.

"Yes, what is it?" Franziska asked.

"I'm in love with Ms. Andrews," Phoenix said hesitantly.

"I see. Well, that's no issue. Now, what exactly happened on the night of the crime?" Franziska asked. She pulled out a piece of paper and dipped her quill pen in ink.

"We were in the offices after we'd gone out to eat at a restaurant to celebrate a trial victory from the day before. Pearl Fey suddenly ran out on us, but we didn't see her. Then we noticed she'd been gone for a while, and we searched the offices but she'd gone. There was a note saying that she had gone to the courthouse, so Maya and I ran over there. We got there in about 10 minutes. We split up to search for Pearls, then when I finally found Pearls, she was alive and in the elevator. I was clobbered over the head and fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the detention center," Phoenix explained.

"We'll cut out the bit about why you were in the courthouse unless the defense presses. Is that okay?" Franziska asked.

"Yeah, I guess the reason isn't that important. But there's a 99% chance the defense WILL ask. So, let's just go over your testimony again..."

They talked for hours, arranging Phoenix's testimony. No modifications were made to the testimony, because Franziska said it was 'rock solid'. She expected such a testimony for a defense attorney. She also arranged for Phoenix to be able to see Adrian.

"Why did you just do that?" Phoenix asked.

"Love is a wonderful thing, Phoenix Wright. After all, it is what brought me into this world. I am in love, too, Phoenix Wright. It is a wonderful thing," Franziska said and smiled.

"It is a wonderful thing indeed," Phoenix said and left. Franziska smiled at the air and thought of her boyfriend.

Phoenix went down to the detention center and Adrian was waiting for him. They talked a little about the trial that was to be tomorrow, then Phoenix left because he was tired. Real tired. After all, it was eleven at night.

That night, four people wondered about love. 


End file.
